Long Shot
by goodbye caroline
Summary: What did become of Kitty and her infamous companion, Lex Luthor? Islands, lies and evil plots. Betrayal, liquor and of course, the man in the red suit. Explores the fate of Kitty Kowalski after the movie. [chapter 4 up]
1. Chapter 1

Long Shot

By Goodbye Caroline

Please take note: Most everything, aside from plots and dialogue, does not belong to me. Please enjoy. -Caroline

Author's Note: This is a story that is mostly about Kitty (Katherine) and Lex Luthor. It explores both the complexity of their relationship and the future of both characters post SR. Mostly focuses on Kitty and is often told from her point of view. Enjoy.

--Chapter One--

She had to do it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't. It was so easy. There they were, those damn crystals, just sitting there on her lap. A simple flick of the wrist was all that was needed to end the cause of so much suffering, and horrors she knew where going to come. It would have been harder not to get rid of them. Sure, he'd be angry. But when wasn't he angry? Besides, she'd rather be stuck on some island than know that she could have saved so many lives and chose not to. At least she had the dog to keep her company…and Lex too.

--

She flinched as Lex bellowed once more out to the distant horizon. Her eyes longingly followed the last coconut that had been thrust out into the cool blue waters.

"What will we eat?" she asked. Secretly hoping he would procure some type of food from his pocket for her to eat.

As he turned towards her, his eyes were fixed on the dog resting in her arms. She clenched the dog tighter in response to his silent proposition.

"Well…" He began.

"No." she said sternly.

"Kitty," He said in terrifying calmness, "Give me the dog."

She stood up and started to back away from him. "No Lex. We're not eating the dog."

"It's you or the dog, Kitty."

Her eyes widened. He can't be serious. He's capable of a lot of bad, but he wouldn't possibly think of eating…her. She held out the dog, which he took in his arms.

"Thank you Kitty." He said as he pet the dog on the head. It yelped. Repulsed, he dropped it in the sand. The dog trotted off into a patch of brush. He looked up at his female companion and smiled.

"I'll get you a better dog after we get back." He offered.

Her lip began to quiver. "If we even get off this island!"

"Don't worry," He said then turned back facing the ocean.

There he was again, lost in his own thoughts. She sometimes wondered what went on in that bald head of his. She mostly figured he was thinking about his next scheme, or Superman. Right now though, at this very moment, she figured he was thinking about their rescue.

She sighed and kicked the sand, sending it flying many feet in front of her. "I don't want another dog, I want mine." She huffed and stomped all the 10 yards back to the helicopter.

--

The flickering firelight made everything on the island seem much more mysterious and great. In the dim orange glow, palms became redwoods, the small patch of brush became a dark forest and the small dunes became menacing mountain peaks. Nighttime also made their troubles even more apparent. Lex's hopes of a boat passing by were quickly diminished when night fell. She began to wonder how long it would be until they were to fight for their next meal.

Although she did not look over at him, she could tell by the noises he was making that he was desperately eating his share of dog meat.

"You weren't really going to eat me if I didn't give you the dog, where you?" She asked meekly.

He stopped eating and turned his head in her direction. She was staring blankly out into the seemingly endless darkness outside the ring of firelight.

"Of course not, you're far too skinny."

She looked back at him, horrified. He gestured to her food, "Go on, and eat your food."

She gazed down at the rough, brown meat before her. She placed a small amount in her mouth and began to eat. Lex turned his attention back to his own meal. As she ate in silence, a single tear ran down her face. The rest of the night she mourned for the loss of her small, furry friend. Perhaps, her only friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Long Shot

By Goodbye Caroline

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or anything involving Superman in any way, shape or form. I do not really want to own Superman. Personally, I feel that I would be a horrible owner. I'd forget to feed him from time to time, I don't think I'd have time to walk him, and he would probably make an "accident" on the floor. It would not be a pretty sight.

Author's Note: This chapter's a little on the short side, but it's worth a read. Also thanks to those who reviewed, your suggestions were taken into serious consideration. I tried really hard to keep my grammar in line. It's hard without the "Grammar Hammer" as my English teacher anymore. Questions? Comments? Angry protest? Tell me about it. And once again, Enjoy.

--Chapter Two—

One whole day had gone by and neither of the two companions had said a word to each other. The two had made a makeshift shelter out of their broken down helicopter, where she was at the moment. She was lying peacefully in the so-called bed they'd made for them to sleep in. It was almost nightfall and the sky was painted with lovely shades of purple and orange.

She never asked what he did with the dog, or where he buried it. Most of the animal was already digested and she figured that's all that mattered anyway. She was pulled from her idle thoughts by a knocking sound.

He peered his head and asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. He held his hand out for her, which she took, and led her out of the vehicle.

"What is it Lex?" She asked, confused.

He led her over to the fire and handed her a plate of various plants and berries. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dinner. If my memory serves me right, they're quite edible. I read a book once about plants and wildlife in the tropics."

She shook her head and put a berry in her mouth. "Of course, another answer from a book. Lex, you read too much."

He chuckled, "You see being well-read as a bad thing, when in reality Kitty, I'm saving your life with my vast knowledge of plant life."

Disgusted, she spit out a dark green leaf into the sand, "_Vast knowledge?_"

"I didn't say they'd be delicious."

She hung her head in disappointment and ate another berry. "I want a coconut."

--

It got very cold at night. Even with the various garments draped over her, Kitty could not help but shiver. Her incessant chattering combined with the metal walls of the helicopter made a loud noise, which was getting increasingly irritating to her partner.

"Will you stop that!" He whispered harshly.

"I c-can't help it. I'm c-cold!" She said through chattering teeth.

He grunted, showing his annoyance, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her closer to him. With the increased body heat, she began to feel normal again. She sighed, relieved and exhausted.

Moments passed, she could feel sleep beginning its decent.

"Kitty, you're the only woman who could ever love me." He whispered and kissed her on the back of the neck.

She closed her eyes, "I don't love you Lex."

He laughed very faintly. Her mind began to race; she had to ask, "Do you love me?"

She could not hear his reply. To her it sounded like something unintelligible, along the lines of "_Hmmph _" He was probably asleep, but she felt something move on the back of her neck. He was smiling.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Long Shot

By Goodbye Caroline

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (so far). They are not original beings from my own head; I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. (And yours too.) That is all.

AN: So here's chapter 3. Things are moving along here. I have the whole plot planned out (for the most part…) and I hope you all enjoy this next installment. Reviews are nice, I don't like begging for them, but they are really useful when I am trying to improve my writing. Tell me what you think; it'll be useful to me. Thank you, and enjoy.

--Chapter Three—

She awoke the next morning very much alone. She began to smell a very intense burning odor. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out a wall of smoke. She rose immediately and looked outside the helicopter cabin. It took two palms and most of the brush, but the plumes must have risen about 100 feet. Maybe more. She had to smile for a second. Here was a man who would never call for help, not even if he were stranded alone. _He has lost his mind_.

Then she saw it, a small dark speck on the horizon line. After rubbing her eyes, she concluded that it was not a mirage. Lex wouldn't be stupid enough to burn most of the vegetation if he wasn't certain it was truly a boat.

Climbing carefully out of the helicopter she was greeted by an unusually cheerful Lex.

"This is it! We're rescued!" He said gesturing wildly to the inferno.

"Lex, are you sure they're not just going to take us to prison?" She asked carefully.

"Why would they? It's clearly not an American ship. They have no reason to." He replied, quite convinced in his judgment.

She squinted back out to sea, the speck was definitely moving closer to the island, but that's all it was: a speck. "Are you sure?"

He gave her a stern look, "Get your stuff ready," and walked off. That was it, he decided. She stomped off to collect what belongings she had left. She hoped she'd still get to keep them in prison.

--

They were French. Three hours of fierce and heated bilingual negotiation resulted in a tank of gasoline and a good meal. She never found out what kind of ship it was or what business their new French friends were in. In fact, she didn't really say anything at all. No matter, her non-involvement was essential to her companion's master plan of obtaining petroleum and avoiding a trip to prison.

That's how it always is. Either she's a diversion, spy or just sits around and looks pretty. Although, after three days of very little food, not bathing, and sitting in the sun, she was fairly sure she was anything but pretty.

A short time later, and they were flying once more. The tiny island became distant again. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to her partner, "Where are we going Lex?"

"To my father's old vacation home, just outside Metropolis." He said with a blank stare at the limitless ocean before them.

"And they won't find us there?" she inquired.

He sighed, "_They _couldn't find a needle if it were stuck in their noses."

"But what about—" she started.

"He won't be a problem," He snapped.

"But—", she was worried.

"Kitty, if you say one more word while we're in this helicopter, you will regret it." He said harshly and without question. He was aggravated, tired and hungry. Even in his best of physical states, he was capable of vocalizing harsh statements in a heartbeat. He scared her quiet for the entire duration of the flight.

Even when they finally arrived at the magnificent manor Lex called "The Hill House", she was dead silent. The house was true to its name, surrounding the structure was a vast expanse of rolling hills and small crops of woodland. There was a great menacing gate surrounding the property. The rusted blackness of the gate made for a stark contrast to the white fencing and bright green shrubbery in the neighboring houses. Even though there was a good half-acre between each estate, The Hill House stuck out like a soar thumb. It was surprising that he would pick such a conspicuous hideout, but she knew Lex was very much on the dramatic side and the house somehow suited his extravagant tastes.

The imposing baroque-like architecture of the exterior was met with the contrasting modern interior. The outside may have been his father's, but the inside screamed Lex.

Upon entering, he stormed into what appeared to be the library and shouted out to his female companion, "Choose a room and make yourself presentable, we need groceries."

"Why do I have to get them?" she shouted back.

He popped his head out from behind large, mahogany doors, "Yes, let's have the easily recognized criminal mastermind out in public. I won't be spotted at all! In fact, there is no chance in hell that Superman won't sweep in from the sky and take me back to prison!"

"Is there anything in particular you want?" She snapped.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "Cashews." He quickly disappeared behind the doors, which were slammed shut seconds later.

She sighed loudly and stomped up the stairs. _Let's hope for both our sakes there's a liquor store nearby._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Long Shot

By Goodbye Caroline

Disclaimer: Don't own them, would never try to own them.

AN: I must say, I am very sorry about the slight delay in updating. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I've got the plot all figured out now so this story is definitely going to happen. Enjoy.

--Chapter Four—

The dim light radiating from the fireplace made his features appear jagged and sinister. Something had changed since the island. His soft almost _caring_ eyes had returned to their old, cold and menacing selves. Behind his eyes there was a churning machine in his head, plotting and planning once more. He had returned to his normal self it appeared, for there was that evil sparkle in his eyes again.

He stared thoughtfully into the fire, thoughts too busy to bother to blink. As his eyes glossed over, the reflection of the fire in front of him became eerily visible, making him look slightly demonic. He lifted a glass of scotch to his mouth and took a long swig. Inhaling deeply, he turned his head to his companion next to him.

Looking at her now, he would not have guessed that she had just come from a deserted island. She was clean, polished and draped in a fine pink silk nightgown. Her hair was tamed falling down to her shoulders, landing on a fur shoulder thing—whatever it was called, he didn't know nor care what it was. She was sipping from her martini absentmindedly. To him, she was pure glamour. Her beauty was subtle and deadly, which ultimately made up for her lacking intelligence.

He smiled faintly.

"What?" She asked blankly.

He took another swig from his drink, "Nothing."

"Got any big plans Lex?"

Big plans. Now there's the understatement of the year. He laughed quietly to himself. "Oh yeah, I've got plans." He said very softly.

She finished the last of her martini and set the empty glass on the table between them. She yawned and rose from her seat. He sat up immediately after her.

"I'm going—" she shot him a confused look.

"A few of my 'creepy prison friends' are coming up tomorrow." He said very seriously.

She raised her eyebrow, slightly surprised, "Wow, these must be some big plans."

He smirked. She turned to leave him, as she did so, he decided to stop her by grabbing her wrist. He pulled her back in front of him.

She sighed, "Lex, I'm tired. I'm going to go—" She was interrupted by the intense glare his eyes were literally shooting into hers. Her pulse was racing, she wasn't sure if she should be scared or not. Actions took over thoughts and she felt herself being pulled toward him. He met his lips with hers in a rush of passion, which surprised her more than anything. When she began to think once more, she finally gave in and kissed him back just as fiercely. After all, no one else was going to kiss him.

--

The next morning she awoke next to an empty spot on the bed where a man had once been minutes, maybe hours before. She opened her eyes, _not her room_. In fact, glancing around she realized that she was definitely in _Lex's room_. Yet, there was no sign of him. Her eyes sought out the clock on the wall to her left, 10:48 am; _Late, but not too late. _There was no excessively loud opera music playing so chances are he was already up and ready, which was probably something she should do.

She gathered her clothes and hurriedly sprinted to her own room, several doors down from his. The impending hangover clouded her memory and as the pain rushed into her head she silently cursed her decision to have 2 more martinis than usual.

--

The small library had been instantly transformed into his new meeting room, his new headquarters for any and all new maniacal plots. The room was fogged with cigar smoke and seated around the long, wooden table were nine men, each as scary and intimidating as the next. Some were tall and lean, others were short and stocky, but it didn't matter to her, they were all the same. They were all Lex's creepy prison friends. She was astounded at how popular he actually was. _Nine friends of Lex's, now there's something you don't see every day._

"Ah, Kitty, glad to see you've finally got yourself out of bed." He greeted her nonchalantly.

A couple men smirked and snickered, while others nudged the person next to them. She shot them all nasty looks and took a seat in an armchair away from the table of minions.

"Now," He began, "How would you all like to be very, very rich?"

TBC.


End file.
